Harry Potter and the Mysterious Gamer
by MagicPhantom
Summary: (A/N) Work in Progress about the Summary, but the fic will go on, after all it must always go on, right?
1. New Game

**(A/N)Ladies and Gentlemen, I welcome and thank you for deciding to try to read this fanfiction. As such, I hope to receive quite the load of constructive critics and advice (but not irrational flames, if possible XD). The main pairing is not decided yet, so, if you have some ideas, shoot 'em all in my direction ;). I don't know if I'll put some character bashing or not, I'll let you know. I intend to make this a very long fic... The updates may come very late after the previous, or very close to one another, but I give a solemn promise to you, my readers, and that is that I'll never abandon this work of mine.**

 **Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe is propriety of the mind of the one Joanne Kathleen Rowling, I am merely playing in her sandbox.**

"Hi there, how are you?" Person speaking

 _'Hi there, how are you?' Person thinking_

"Hi there, how are you?" Person speaking Parseltongue

 **"** ** _Hi there, how are you?_** **"** ** _Other_**

Pitch black.

Everything had this color, nothing was in this space, except a bespectacled boy, gazing around, not knowing where he was, nor how he ended up here, wherever he was. _'Well...this is interesting...or at least it would be if it wasn't, I don't know, like...well, a lot of time, I guess? But more importantly, where am I? Not on Earth, that's for sure... the last thing I remember was...I was preparing to cross the road, and then...nothing'_ right after that stray thought ended, out of the blue something appeared, something that really made him think he was becoming crazy: a red window, with a characteristic sound, and a text inside.

 **BZZZZZZ! SYSTEM MESSAGE!**

 **Dear Mr. Ederelli, I'm sorry to say you have died, as unfortunately, barbaric drivers disregard traffic lights and many other laws. Don't worry now, as you'll be happy to know that the life you just went through was an open beta test, and we wish to ...repay you for this abrupt termination, consisting in another life in a Universe of your choice, and other things that will be explained later, or, if you wish, you can choose to...go beyond the river, as one could say it.**

 **the blue pill("going beyond")**

 **the red pill("accept the offer")**

 **To select your answer, you can touch on it, or speak, or think it.**

To say the boy was surprised, it would be the understatement of the century. At first, he thought of it as a dream, but after pinching his cheek a lot, he deduced it wasn't. After a few minutes, he decided to go along with it and thought _'I'll accept your offer'_ and right away, the red window disappeared, only to be substituted with another one, always red.

 **PING!**

 **Thanks for choosing our generous offer. First of all, in which Universe you wish to be reborn?**

 **Standard list:**

 **-Your original Universe, with its good things and bad things, and everything else**

 **Not Standard:**

 **-Dragon Ball**

 **-Pokémon**

 **-Bleach**

 **-Harry Potter**

 **-Naruto**

 **IMPORTANT! WHATEVER UNIVERSE YOU'LL CHOOSE, THERE WILL BE SOME SUB-CHOICES!**

Speechless. That was the effect this second window had on the poor boy. After a while though, he thought _'Harry Potter'_ , as even if he liked all those worlds, he excluded almost all of the others as he didn't want to find himself risking his life every second, and it was a close one with Pokémon in his head.

 **PING!**

 **Thanks for choosing your new Universe! Now, and this is about the real repayment I told you about before, I'll tell you that an incredible Power was chosen randomly and given to you, and that is the Gamer Power!**

 **NOTE! As you'll be the Gamer, you won't be a normal wizard!**

 **Now, what is your chosen background for this "Second Life"?**

 **-Orphan Muggle-raised: Your parents have died in a car accident, and have been raised(and still are)by your Muggle Grandparents. +25% Exp towards Survival related skills, +25% Effectiveness of Survival related skills, +25% Teamwork Effectiveness with Muggle-raised people, 10% with Halfbloods, -+25% with Purebloods**

 **-Orphan Halfblood: Your parents have died in a Death Eater attack, and in case something like that happened, they planned to let you live at the Leaky Cauldron until you are of age. +10% Exp towards all skills, +10% Effectiveness of all skills, +10% Teamwork Effectiveness with Muggle-raised people, +25% with Halfbloods, -5% with Purebloods**

 **-Pureblood: Your parents are alive, and you get to live in a big mansion. +25% Exp towards Social related skills, +25% Effectiveness of Social related skills, -+25% Teamwork Effectiveness with Muggle-raised people, +5% with Halfbloods, +25% with Purebloods.**

 _'Now that's a difficult choice, even crossing out the Muggle-raised one...'_ He was thinking hard about it, until he thought about the possibilities if he was linked to both worlds. _'Ok, I'll choose Orphan Halfblood then'._

 **Thanks for choosing your background.**

 **Now, here is the amount of Achievement Points and other bonuses you earned thanks to your past life, that you'll be able to spend in various perks for the new one.**

 **-YOU ARE BORN! For winning the competition "Who is the fastest one?" you gain 1000 Points**

 **-FOR EACH YEAR OF LIFE FROM 1 TO 10, YOU GET 250 Points, TOTAL 2500 Points!**

 **-FOR EACH YEAR OF LIFE FROM 11 TO 20, YOU GET 350 Points, TOTAL 3500 Points!**

 **-FOR EACH YEAR OF LIFE FROM 21 TO 25, YOU GET 500 Points, TOTAL 2500 Points!**

 **-BABY STEPS! For completing Elementary School, you get 1000 Points!**

 **-STUDYING IS IMPORTANT! For completing Middle School, you get 2000 Points!**

 **-SOLID FOUNDATIONS! For completing High School, you get 3000 Points!**

 **-NOT BY MY CHOICE...! For beginning University, but not being able to complete it, you get 2500 Points!**

 **TOTAL: 16000 Points**

 **NOTE: During your life, you may be able to gain more Points**

 **WHAT DOESN'T KILL ME, MAKES ME STRONGER! For enduring 3 or more grave injuries, you get +7 STR, +7 VIT, +7 DEX**

 **MENS SANA IN CORPORE SANO!** **For keeping fit both your body and your mind thanks to Sport Activity in the free time, you get +3 STR, +3 VIT, +3 DEX, +10 INT, +10 WIS**

 **THE MOST POWERFUL THING IN THE UNIVERSES! For getting yourself a girlfriend the first time(and the achievements you reached with her), you get +10 LCK, +10 CHA**

 **NOW THAT I SAID MY PIECE, NOW WE STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU MEMORIZE EVERYTHING YOU JUST READ, TO CLOSE THIS WINDOW, TO EXPLORE THE VARIOUS MENUS AND LASTLY TO START THIS NEW LIFE! GOOD LUCK!**

 **P.s. THE MOST IMPORTANT WORDS TO YOU NOW WILL BE 'STATUS', 'INVENTORY' AND 'MENU'**

 **P.p.s. THE AMOUNT OF POINTS YOU HAVE WILL BE OBSERVABLE IN THE MENU 'STORE'**

After memorizing everything I could, I closed the window, and thought _'Status'_ and readily appeared a blue window.

 **PING!**

 **Name: Kazuki Ederelli**

 **Level 6**

 **Exp(0/300)**

 **Age: 25(Old Life); 7(New Life, in pause)**

 **Race: Human**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Secondary Title: N/A**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **MP: 150/150**

 **STR: 15**

 **The Strength attribute determines the person's overall physical power. This attribute affects the amount of damage a person can inflict on another with his body, or using physical weapons. It also affects the amount of weight they can lift, or throw.**

 **VIT: 15**

 **The Vitality attribute determines the person's overall health. This attribute also affects a person's ability to regain health outside of combat and resist special types of damage.**

 **1 VIT= 20 HP**

 **1 VIT= 0.5 HP/min**

 **DEX: 15**

 **The Dexterity attribute determines the person's overall movement. This attribute affects a person's accuracy, evasion, speed, and ability to land critical strikes on an opponent in close, mid and long range combat. Dexterity also plays a major role in pickpocket, stealth, use of weapons, and the ability to dual wielding weapons properly.**

 **INT: 15**

 **1 INT= 10 MP**

 **1 INT= 0.25 MP/min**

 **The Intelligence attribute determines the person's overall ability to think quickly and innovation. This attribute affects the strength of their magic, how much they have, and how fast they can recover their magic outside of battle. it also affects the strength of a person's natural affinity, ability on creating variations, and overall power.**

 **WIS: 15**

 **The Wisdom attribute determines the person's common sense, perception and overall control of their magic. It also affects the ability to learn, memorize, retain information, and determines how smart one is. Wisdom also plays an important role in learning certain Special Skills, as well defending from mental attacks.**

 **CHA: 15**

 **The Charisma attribute determines the person's sociality. Charisma plays a major role in creating, keeping and destroying relationships with other people, and the reputation one has with a person or a group of people. It also affects the** **prices while trading and reactions. Under certain circumstances, this skill can negate combat actions between players and enemies.**

 **LCK: 15**

 **The Luck attribute determines the person's overall chance. Luck is unique compared to all the other attributes as it is capable of influencing anything, from finding or looting random items, winning money while gambling, to encounters and successes/failures(such as critical hit rates)**

 **SP: 0**

 **Status Points are used to increase manually your chosen stats. You will be able to gain SP in various ways, such as leveling up(5 SP per level) doing certain actions, or completing certain quests.**

 **Money: 2000 € /2000 £/40 K**

 **Perks:**

 **Orphan Halfblood: +10% Exp towards all skills, +10% Effectiveness of all skills, +10% Teamwork Effectiveness with Muggle-raised people, +25% with Halfbloods, +5% with Purebloods**

 **Shortsightedness: -30% DEX, corrected with the use of glasses.**

 _'Mmmm, well, this will be quite useful to know...now, let's move on, to the Menu'_ He had nearly thought this, and another blue window appeared to the right of the Status window.

 **PING!**

 **MENU**

 **Inventory**

 **Skills**

 **Guide**

 **Store**

 **Options**

"The Inventory! The Skills, a Guide, and the Options, now that's a real g-!" Whatever Kazuki was going to say, he stopped as all he could see were blue windows popping everywhere, almost fighting between them to be at the center of the vision of the baffled guy. "Ok, ok, stop. Close Status, Skills, Guide and Options!" And with that, two windows remained. _Ok, the inventory, let's see... in the left window there is a representation of the human body, with three slots for the head,one taken by my glasses, one for the body, two for the hands, one for the legs and one for the feet, good...oh, and two slots for accessories, whatever they may be..., excellent, and at the right...slots for each stackable object, and again, the money I have'_ Closing the Inventory, he thought _'Skills'_ and readily appeared another window, with some squares inside. Trying to touch them, he grinned as he saw a window explaining them.

 **PING!**

 **SKILLS**

 **Gamer's Body(Lv. Max)(Passive Skill) This skill grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Depending on the surface, sleeping will restore a % of HP, MP and all status effects.**

 **Gamer's Mind(Lv. Max)(Passive Skill) This skill allows the user to calmly and logically think things through,a peaceful state of mind and an immunity to psychological status effects.**

 **Italian Language knowledge(Lv. Max.)(Passive Skill) Being Italian in your previous life, and having studied it at school too, grants you a perfect understanding of the language.** **+50% speed in reading Italian texts.**

 **English Language knowledge(Lv. 48)(Exp 0/1600)(Passive Skill) Having studied this language at school, writing and reading frequently in it, grants you a better understanding of the language.** **+24% speed in reading English texts.**

 **Spanish Language knowledge(Lv. 24)(Exp 0/800)(Passive Skill) Having studied this language at school, and occasionally speaking in it, grants you a better understanding of the language. +12% speed in reading English texts.**

' _Good, glad to know something I studied stayed with me'_ thought the boy. After this, he tried opening the **GUIDE** , and, obviously, a window appeared.

 **PING!**

 **GUIDE**

 **Skills**

 **Item Quality**

 **Elements**

 **Reputation**

 **Quests**

 **Achievements**

 **Party**

 _'Hm? Skills again? Well, let's check it out.'_

 **PING!**

 **Skills:**

 **Skills are, substantially, the abilities someone can use, ranging from normal activities to Spells. Most of them are categorized in one of the two types, Active Skills, and Passive Skills. Active Skills are activated with a vocal or mental command, and generally have an immediate effect, and generally have an MP cost.; using them increases the relative Exp.**

 **Passive skills, instead, are always active, and as such don't have an MP cost, so Exp. will be gained in any waking moment.**

 **The exceptions to these two groups are Special Skills, learnable only through special means, and only if you have unlocked the 'parent' skill.**

 **NOTE: There are quite some forgotten Skills of your previous life that will be re-learned when you will be doing the related activity.**

 **NOTE: There will be quite some skills, that, in certain conditions, may evolve to an upgraded version(s).**

 _'Yup, it was a good idea to look it out...I can only fantasize about these Special Skills.'_ Then, Kazuki decided to open all the remaining windows, to speed up things a little.

 **PING!**

 **Item Quality**

 **Each item you will get across in this new life will be categorized by its Quality, meaning its characteristics, if it is well kept, new, or old, and even the rarity of it; it ranges from Poor, then Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic and up to Legendary. Obviously, an increase in quality means an improvement of stats, useful perks and an exponentially increased price, and an increase of the Stat required to use it. Generally, Stores will be able to sell objects between Common and Rare, but there are exceptions.**

 **Poor:**

 **Items that are considered the worst of the worst, and barely even worth using. Such items are made by shady materials, poor craftsmanship has rusted over or been worn down so badly that it can no longer be used properly.**

 **Common:**

 **These are common items of decent quality that many use every day. Some items that are common, are some simple objects or basic weapons.**

 **Uncommon:**

 **These are uncommon items, that not everyone has, but still have quite a frequent usage. Items that fall into this category can be some weapons, items, clothing, and Potion ingredients.**

 **Rare:**

 **Items rare ranked are either difficult to obtain, or somewhat expensive to come by. Most usually grant a unique ability, or a great Stat booster for the user. Some of these items are made from materials that are difficult to acquire or buy, and/or require a high-level skill to create.**

 **Epic:**

 **These items are considered to be one of the rarest. Items of this quality are extremely difficult to come by and/or create. Sometimes one of these is considered one of a kind and irreplaceable.**

 **Legendary:**

 **These unique items are considered legendary in terms of power, or can grant one-of-a-kind skills/perks to the individual/s. Items that fall under this category are masterpieces, created by legendary or ancient craftsmen.**

"Good, good, I'll be sure to never drop anything, just to be sure of course." said aloud the young boy. After this, a few seconds of silence, he remembered to go ahead and thought _'Well, I'm not getting any younger at this rate, so...Elements, and Reputation!'_

 **PING!**

 **Elements:**

 **Water. Earth. Fire. Air. And Light and Darkness too. As you know(or don't), everything in the Universe is influenced by the six Elements, and as such, everyone(yes, that means even you), many Creatures, Skills and even Items, may have an Element that define them. What's more, and maybe obvious, is that each Element has a weakness and an advantage compared to each Element, meaning that between two Creatures/Skills/Items of similar Power:**

 **Water: +50% Damage against Fire**

 **Earth: +50% Damage against Water**

 **Fire: +50% Damage against Air**

 **Air: +50% Damage against Water**

 **Light and Darkness are a little different, as their own advantage is against each other:**

 **Light: +50% Damage against Darkness**

 **Darkness: +50% Damage against Light**

 **NOTE:**

 **Whatever Element may be the one that defines you, that only means the relative Skills and Items will be easier for you to use.**

 _'That's...interesting...'_

 **PING!**

 **Reputation:**

 **Reputation plays an important factor in the world. The better liked you are with a faction, the more benefits and easier time you will have with them, such as discounts, missions, exp., etc. In contrast, the more unliked you are with said faction, the opposite effect will happen. Reputation also plays a major role in future events that may or may not occur, so make your choices wisely.**

 **NOTE: When your reputation for a faction reaches its maximum value, any gains of it will be converted in Exp. instead.**

 **Abhorred(-5000): You are seen as a mortal enemy by these people, you and those close to you will have a high chance of being attacked without mercy by anyone with this reputation. -50% Teamwork Effectiveness, -50% Social Skills Effectiveness, -25% Monetary gain, -25% Reputation gain.**

 **Hostile(-4999/-1000): You are an enemy to this faction, and will be attacked if given the chance. -25% Teamwork Effectiveness, -25% Social Skills Effectiveness, -10% Monetary gain, -10% Reputation gain.**

 **Disliked(-999/-250): A member of this faction doesn't like you. Your chances of being attacked are low, but still a possibility depending on what you do. -10% Teamwork Effectiveness, -10% Social Skills Effectiveness, -5% Monetary gain, -5% Reputation gain.**

 **Neutral(-249/+249): An individual of a Neutral faction doesn't know you, or couldn't care less about you. Your chances of being attacked are non-existent, unless you attack them or if your actions affect them negatively.**

 **Friendly(+249/+999): You're on good terms with people coming from a friendly faction. Your chances of being attacked are non-existent, and you gain additional rewards. +10% Teamwork Effectiveness, +10% Social Skills Effectiveness, +5% Monetary gain, +5% Reputation gain.**

 **Honored(+1000/+4999): You're on very good terms with people pertaining to a honored faction. Your chances of being attacked are non-existent, and you gain additional rewards. +25% Teamwork Effectiveness, +25% Social Skills Effectiveness, +10% Monetary gain, +10% Reputation gain.**

 **Exalted(+5000): You're seen as a hero or inspiration of all that is good and just when you have an Exalted Reputation with a faction. Your chances of being attacked are non-existent, and you gain additional rewards. +50% Teamwork Effectiveness, +50% Social Skills Effectiveness, +25% Monetary gain, +25% Reputation gain.**

 **NOTE: This Reputation may get you fan-girls/boys!**

 _'Good good...wait...FAN-GIRLS/BOYS?!...I'll need to be very careful there...'_ thought the shivering Kazuki. _'Now...Quests!'_

 **PING!**

 **Quests:**

 **The bread and butter of any self-respecting gamer there the completion of the quests, you, alias The Gamer, may be able to go on with your new life, level up, become stronger, earn money, whatever you wish.** **The Quests are divided into four kinds:**

 **Standard:**

 **This is a classic quest, with one objective(sometimes more), possible secondary one/s, reward/s, and a possible cost, and the possibility of refusing the quest.**

 **Repeatable:**

 **This, obviously, is a quest that you can repeat, after some time has passed, as many times as you wish, regardless of your previous result.**

 **Mandatory:**

 **A Mandatory Quest, is one you can't refuse to do, as usually is particularly important for your life.**

 **Special:**

 **These Quests are, as the title says, special. The Special Quests will pop up very rarely, and/or in particular cases, which you'll have to find out.**

 _'Yup, nothing terribly complicated there...now, the Achievements, even if I think It will be useless right now…'_ _And he was right, as all he saw, was a window full of questions. After closing it, he thought_ _'Alright, and now, maybe the most intriguing one...Party!'_

 **PING!**

 **Party:**

 **The Party System, as you probably guessed, will let you invite someone else in your Party, making the "invitee" able to see their own Status, their Skills, share the Exp gained in various ratios(but not always) and be able to communicate between them.**

 _'WOAH! I just know I'll love this...phew, and the Guide is complete! Now, let's close all the windows, and now...the Store!'_

 **PING!**

 **STORE:**

 **HERCULEAN: Since the beginning, you always had an easier time, compared to others, in using your muscles to solve problems. This perk will automatically give you a permanent bonus of +25% to your STR. COST: 3000 POINTS**

 **HEALTHY BODY: You have always known that, in life, Health is the most important thing. This perk will automatically give you a permanent bonus of +25% to your VIT. COST: 3000 POINTS**

 **LIGHT ON YOUR FEET: Moving fast on your feet allows to reach faster your goals! right? This perk will automatically give you a permanent bonus of +25% to your DEX. COST: 3000 POINTS**

 **MIND OVER THE MATTER: An intelligent person is, and will be, a successful person. This has always been your motto! This perk will automatically give you a permanent bonus of +25% to your INT. COST: 3000 POINTS**

 **COGITO ERGO SUM: Know your enemy and know yourself, and you can fight a hundred battles without disaster.** **This perk will automatically give you a permanent bonus of +25% to your WIS. COST: 3000 POINTS**

 **ATTRACTIVE: You are handsome, your words are honeyed, or simply you're wealthy enough to gain someone's service more easily. This perk will automatically give you a permanent bonus of +25% to your CHA. COST: 3000 POINTS**

 **DEVIL'S LUCK: You don't know how, or why, but since you can remember, you could tell that in every aspect of your life, Lady Luck has always looked at you with favor. This perk will automatically give you a permanent bonus of +25% to your LCK. COST: 3000 POINTS**

 **ANCIENT LINEAGE: It has always just been a feeling, or maybe not, as you see some tint of blue in your own blood! This perk will automatically give you a permanent boost of +10% to the Exp. and Power to all magical Skills. COST: 7500 POINTS**

 **PARSELMOUTH: Speak to me, oh noble creature! This perk will allow you to speak to all snakes, many kinds of reptiles, and gain immunity to any kind of Skill they may use against you. COST: 2500 POINTS**

 **MAGIC SENSING: Many say that appearances are deceiving, but not in your case, as you can easily feel the traces of Magic in the air. Choosing this perk will create right away the passive/active skill "Magic Sense". COST: 5000 POINTS**

 **IMPROVED WAND-LESS MAGIC: Yes! Feel it! The Power in your hands! This perk will give you a bonus of +25% to the Passive Skill "Wand-less Magic". COST: 5000 POINTS**

 **HOT-BLOODED: And the flames will take over the World, only to give it back cleaner and purified. This perk will boost by +25% your Affinity, your Power, and the Exp. related to the Fire Element. NOTE: This perk may even out, or stack with your Natural Affinity. COST: 4000 POINTS**

 **ORIGIN OF LIFE: Be like Water, and nothing will harm you, but only pass harmlessly next to you. This perk will boost by +25% your Affinity, your Power, and the Exp. related to the Water Element. NOTE: This perk may even out, or stack with your Natural Affinity. COST: 4000 POINTS**

 **EASY, LIKE BREATHING: Air is necessary to every living organism, but to you even more, as you know it can dominate you both outside and inside of you. This perk will boost by +25% your Affinity, your Power, and the Exp. related to the Air Element. NOTE: This perk may even out, or stack with your Natural Affinity.** **COST: 4000 POINTS**

 **HAIL TO THE GREAT MOTHER!: Mother Earth created all of this, so she will be praised as she deserves, so says the Gamer! This perk will boost by +25% your Affinity, your Power, and the Exp. related to the Earth Element. NOTE: This perk may even out, or stack with your Natural Affinity. COST: 4000 POINTS**

 **ALWAYS FOLLOW THE LIGHT: Even after the darkest night, there will always be the Dawn. This perk will boost by +25% your Affinity, your Power, and the Exp. related to the Light Element. NOTE: This perk may even out, or stack with your Natural Affinity.** **COST: 4000 POINTS**

 **DARKNESS RISES!: Come to the Dark Side, we have cookies. Oh, and Dark Magic too. This perk will boost by +25% your Affinity, your Power, and the Exp. related to the Dark Element. NOTE: This perk may even out, or stack with your Natural Affinity. COST: 4000 POINTS**

 **NO WHITE, NOR BLACK, BUT MANY SHADES OF GREY: There is no Good, nor Evil, but only Power, and those too weak to seek it. This perk will decrease by -25% your Affinity, your Power, and the Exp. related both to the Light and the Dark Element, and boost by +10% your Affinity, your Power, and the Exp. related to the 4 Elements. NOTE: This perk may even out, or stack with your Natural Affinity. COST: 5000 POINTS**

 _'_ ** _ANCIENT LINEAGE_** _is too expensive,_ ** _PARSELMOUTH_** _doesn't interest me, contrary of_ ** _MAGIC SIGHT_** _, that seems good, as it is the Magical World...damn, I already reached 6k Points, if I should choose these, and I wanted one Elemental perk for my eventual Affinity, but that_ ** _IMPROVED WAND-LESS MAGIC_** _perk...oh well, I'll learn that the slow way...ok so I choose "_ ** _MIND OVER THE MATTER_** _", "_ ** _COGITO ERGO SUM_** _", "_ ** _MAGIC SIGHT_** _"...and that's it!'_

 **PING!**

 **YOU CHOSE THE PERKS TO BUY AT THE STORE!**

 **REMAINING POINTS: 5000**

 **STATUS**

 **Name: Kazuki Ederelli**  
 **Level 6**  
 **Exp(0/300)**  
 **Age: 25(Old Life); 7(New Life, in pause)**  
 **Race: Human**  
 **Title: The Gamer**  
 **Secondary Title: N/A**  
 **HP: 300/300**  
 **MP: 190/190**  
 **STR: 15**  
 **VIT: 15**  
 **DEX: 15**  
 **INT: 15(+4) = 19**  
 **WIS: 15(+4)= 19**  
 **CHA: 15**  
 **LCK: 15**

 **Natural Affinity - ?**

 **SP: 0**

 **Money: 2000 € /2000 £ /40 K**

 **Perks:**

 **\- Orphan Halfblood: +10% Exp towards all skills, +10% Effectiveness of all skills, +10%/+25%/-5% Teamwork Effectiveness with Muggle-raised people/Halfbloods/Purebloods.**

 **\- SHORTSIGHTEDNESS: -30% DEX, corrected with the use of glasses.**

 **MIND OVER THE MATTER: +25% INT**

 **COGITO ERGO SUM: +25% WIS**

"Just to be sure...Skills!" And after the window opened, Kazuki calmed down, as he saw that after the 5 skills from before, now another one had appeared, with a twinkling eye for the icon. As he was curious, he tapped it and it opened.

 **Magic Sense(Lv. 1)(Exp 0/100)(Active Skill)This Skill lets you feel Natural Magic in the air, the one emitted by Magical Creatures, and the one left by Witches and Wizards. Obviously, the higher your level of the Skill, higher will be the level of Magic sensed in the active, you can feel Novice-Level Magic in the Air in a radius of 5 Meters. Cost: 5 MP per second.**

"Finally I finished...wait, I think I forgot something...oh right! The **Options**..." He said.

 **PING!**

 **OPTIONS**

 **Party Settings**

Only to become a little peeved, as only one thing was selectable, and the rest was greyed out, and he supposed that was because he first had to unlock them, or something like this, Kazuki thought _'Now I finished it for real...what should I do before starting this New Life...oh right!'_ "Hey Mister Game Master, or Moderator or whatever, I wanted to ask you if I could ever tell anyone of my Gamer Power!" After some time, that to the boy seemed an eternity, something appeared.

 **BZZZZZZZ!**

 **If you wish, you will be able to tell whoever you want that you have this Power, with my obvious advice to do so only to the ones you fully trust, but you won't be able to tell the reason you got it, whether you want it or not.**

And as soon it appeared, the same for its disappearance. He was quite astonished, but he could understand the reason behind this. Feeling he didn't have anything else to do, he closed everything, and he said "Ok, did everything, read the Guide...time to Start the Game!"

 **(A/N)Finally I finished the first chapter. I'l begin this note saying I'm sorry for making you wait for so long, but if it will soothe your spirits, I can tell the next will come faster.I still don't know what will be the main pairing. A thing that I know, is that eventually(in the far future) the main will be quite OP(he's The Gamer after all XD). See you to the next chapter.**

 **(A/N n.2) The number of words of this chapter is completely random, as this, to me, seemed the best way to close the chapter.**


	2. The Beginning of another Great Adventure

**(A/N) Welcome back, my faithful readers, and thanks for sticking around to read the second chapter of this fanfiction. I forgot to tell you, I plan to insert (in future) gaming elements from various sources, that will be for me to know, and you to find out. I'll conclude this note wishing a good read to you.**

 **Disclaimer: I can only wish the Harry Potter Universe could be my property, alas that won't ever happen, as the one that has this honour, is Joanne Kathleen Rowling.**

"Hi, how are you?" Normal speaking

 _'I'm fine, thanks' Person thinking_

"I'm glad to hear that" Person speaking Parseltongue

 **Previously, on Harry Potter and the Mysterious Gamer:**

 _Feeling he didn't have anything else to do, he closed everything, and he said "Ok, did everything, read the Guide...time to Start the Game!"_

Just as he finishes speaking, a 'whoosh' noise began, just to increase in volume, until Kazuki couldn't stand it anymore, only to abruptly end. He didn't dare to open his eyes, but after a few seconds, he dared to do it, and he found himself on an old-style two-sized bed. _'So...where am I?...But more important, in which time period am I?'_ Feeling quite confused about his situation, he stood up from the bed, and went to the window, to see he had the answer to his first question, as he saw the Magical district of Diagon Alley, soberer than he thought up, during the firsts lights of the day, and no one in sight. _'Well, at least I found out where I am...now, I need to find a way to know the date...'._ Just when he finished that thought, he heard a familiar sound.

 **PING!**

 **Do you want to learn the Skill "Tempus"?**

 **[Y/N]**

When Kazuki saw the window, he stood there frozen for a minute, almost to the point that a wisp of wind could knock him over, until he heard the sound another time, and the subsequent window open below the first one.

 **PING!**

 **As a result of you doing a Special Action(and because I feel really generous), a possibility to learn a new Skill is offered.**

After reading the content of the second window, he thought _'Sweet!'_ And as he pressed on [ **Y]** , he saw both of the previous windows disappear, and another window appeared.

 **PING!**

 **You learned the Active Skill "Tempus"**

 **"Tempus" Active Skill (Lv. 1)(Exp. 0/100) Using this Skill lets you know what time is it. Cost: 0 MP**

"Woohoo! Just what I needed..." he told, only to read again, suddenly suspicious. "Wait... **Tempus**!"

 **It's 06:15**

"Damn it!" Cursed Kazuki, waving away the window with his hand. But then he thought _'Wait...it said that it's at Lv. 1, so...can it be leveled up?...Never hurts to try..._ ** _Tempus_** _!'_ Again, the time window appeared, and right away waved away. _'_ ** _Tempus_** _!'_ Nothing new. _'_ ** _Tempus_** _!'_ Again and again he tried the boy, and just when he was about to scream in frustration, he heard it.

 **PING!**

 **Your Skill "Tempus" leveled up!**

"Finally! Time to see if there are any improvements...if one Level is enough for it to happen, that is... **Skills**!"

 **SKILLS**

 **Gamer's Body(Lv. Max.)(Passive Skill) This Skill grants a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Depending on the surface, sleeping will restore a % of HP, MP and all Status Effects.**

 **Gamer's Mind(Lv. Max)(Passive Skill) This Skill allows the user to calmly and logically think things through, a peaceful state of mind and an immunity to psychological Status Effects.**

 **Italian Language Knowledge(Lv. Max.)(Passive Skill) +50% Speed when reading Italian texts.**

 **English Language Knowledge(Lv. 48)(Exp. 0/1600)(Passive Skill) +24% Speed when reading English texts.**

 **Spanish Language Knowledge(Lv. 24)(Exp. 0/800)(Passive Skill) +12% Speed when reading Spanish texts.**

 **Tempus(Lv. 2)(Exp. 0/10000)(Active Skill) Using this Skill lets you know what time is it, and the date. Cost: 0 MP.**

 _'YES! That's better...'_ Thought the boy, and waving it away. 'B _ut, what could it be the improvement for the next level, since it needs 10000 points...? Oh well, I don't really need it right now...but I need to find a way to open only the Skill I need...let's try th-oh right, I got to try it too...so, let's do this. First,_ ** _Tempus Skill_** _!'_

 **PING!**

 **Because you thought an intelligent way to save time, +1 INT, +1 WIS**

 **PING!**

 **Tempus(Lv. 2)(Exp. 0/10000)(Active Skill) Using this Skill lets you know what time is it, and the date. Cost: 0 MP.**

 _'Perfect...now_ ** _Tempus_** _!'_

 **It's 06:30, on the 16th of April, Saturday, in 1977**

"Upside...I know the time period I'm in...downside...I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BLOODY WAR?! Great, just great...ok Kazu, calm down, use your Gamer's Mind..."And right away, he quieted down. _'Ok, what to do now, what to do...Voldemort is out there, Death Eaters too, not that I could do something useful as I am, I need to train a lot, get damn good Equipment, and a huge amount of Skills...be the best Gamer I could be, right, I'm on it. Right now, though, gotta see my_ ** _Equipment_** _. Hmmm, let's see... two slots for the head, one of those occupied by the glasses...let's try touching them.'_

 **Kazuki's Good Glasses - Uncommon Quality**

 **This is an undoubtedly fine pair of glasses, tuned to your eyes, as they have a higher resistance than normal.**

 **(Dur. 200/200)**

 **Corrects Shortsightedness**

 _'Good, good, then one slot for the back, one for the torso, with my T-shirt, let's see it.'_

 **T-shirt - Common Quality**

 **What you are wearing right now, a very normal blue t-shirt.**

 _'...Ok, then two empty slots for each hand, guess number one, eventual weapons, shields or even rings...then one slot for the pants, again occupied.'_

 **Red Shorts - Common Quality**

 **Again, what you're wearing now, a very normal pair of shorts. Not really something deserving of checking, don't you think?**

After reading that, an eye twitch developed on the boy, that thought _'Cheeky bugger, aren't you?...But I'd say you're right after all.'_

 **PING!**

 **As you acknowledged my superiority, +1 CHA, +1 LUC**

At that, Kazuki gawked for nearly a minute, and after that, he thought _'Thanks for that GM...now, one slot occupied for the shoes...'_

 **Running shoes - Common Quality**

 **A normal pair of running shoes, that is primarily used for many kinds of sports.**

 **(Dur. 100/100)**

 **Speed +10%**

 _'Good...and there is another empty slot, I guess for an accessory'_ thought to think the boy _'Now, what to do...16th of April, 1977...previous generation, that's easy...James and Lily are at Hogwarts right now, the seventh year if I remember correctly...but I can think about it later, what I need right now are mainly three things, and those are finding a weapon, since I guess it would be suspicious for a seven-year-told kid to go to Ollivander's and buy a wand...learning in any way some skills, mainly to fight, especially if I can't get a weapon soon, and third, finding a dungeon to train in, as if I found a Death Eater, he would toy with me...oh right, I could go to Flourish and Blotts, after all it's a Library, meaning that I could find some Skill Books'_

 **PING!**

 **For your reasoned thoughts, take +1 WIS**

Sweet! Ok, now let's go!" Said that, Kazuki exited the room and went down the stairs, to find himself on the ground floor of the Leaky Cauldron. Gazing around a bit, he noted just a few people, all around level 30, until he saw what he was looking for, the backdoor that led to Diagon Alley. He went there, and almost had a panic attack when he noted that he didn't remember the combination to open the wall. But just then, the proverbial lightbulb lightened in his head. " **Magic Sense**!", and with that, he saw that the right bricks were highlighted, with a different number for each brick. So, he deactivated the Skill, pressed them in the right order, and watched the arc open, to show him the Magical District. After just a moment of awe, he went straight ahead to the Library. When he entered, he saw that no one was at the counter, so he went to the first floor. After some time perusing the shelves, just as he was getting desperate for not having found nothing that he could learn easily or something useful for him, he had to stop, as he thought he had a hallucination. A book, with a slight glow around it. Eagerly, he went to take it, and just then…

 **Ping!**

 **You found the Skill Book "Meditation"**

 **Do you want to learn this Skill?  
**

**Y/N**

' _Uh, Meditation, interesting…but how could I have found such a Skill Book?'_ Then, he thought to look up, and read 'Mind Magic' as the title of the shelf, and, once he moved his gaze down the hallway, he found other shelves, with the relative titles. Satisfied, he pressed **N** , took the book in hand, and kept on. After a while, Kazuki exited the shop, his Inventory lighter of 50 Galleons, but 'heavier with 3 Skill Books. When he went back to his room, he locked the door, sat on the bed, and took the books.

 **PING!**

 **Do you want to learn the Skill "Meditation"?**

 **Y/N**

 **PING!**

 **Do you want to learn the Skill "Novice Level Wand-less Magic"?**

 **Y/N**

 **PING!**

 **Do you want to learn the Skill "Instant Dungeon Create/Exit"?**

 **Y/N**

' _Here I come, first three Skills…YES! YES! YEEES!'_

 **PING!**

 **You learned the Skill "Meditation"!**

 **Meditation(Passive/Active Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 0/100) Meditating is an ancient practice, often used to centre yourself, relaxing, and improve concentration.**

 **+10% to WIS  
+10% to INT**

 **When used actively, it grants +100% to MP Regen  
Note: To be used actively, you have to be outside of combat.**

 **PING!**

 **You learned the Skill "Instant Dungeon Create/Exit"!**

 **ID Create/Exit(Active Skill)(Lv. 1)(Exp. 0/100) This Skill lets you open an Alternate Dimension to go inside, or outside of it, whatever the reason for it.  
Available IDs: Empty**

 **PING!**

 **You learned the Skill "Novice Level Wand-less Magic"!**

 **Novice Level Wand-less Magic(Passive Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 0/100) Using magic without having to use a wand, can be a great advantage.**

 **-0,20% MP consumed when using Active Skills.  
+0,25% Damage when using Active Skills without a wand.**

' _Not really wonderful, but I already know I'll be grinding a lot these Skills…now, time to test one…_ _ **ID Create**_ _!'_ And right after that, everything went silent, the Sky becoming blood red. "Perfect, I can already say this is, arguably, the best Skill I'll ever own. Now, I got to create some Skills…even if I don't quite have an idea on how to do it…the only clue is Wand-less Ma-oh right!" Having had an enlightenment, he sat down, put his feet under his buttocks and closed his eyes. _'Alright, let's try to calm down…I need to find my own Magic inside me, let's try…'_ But no matter how much, or how hard he tried, he never felt it, even if a few times he was sure that he was close to his goal. After a while, Kazuki stood up and said. "Well, this isn't working…I'll go and take a breather, who knows, it could be that my brain cells need more fresh air, or something like that." Said the boy with some self-humour. After exiting of the **ID** , and going back to the Alley, he began perusing the shops, until he thought he saw something glinting in an alcove. Getting curious, he went close to it, only to see a strange glowing symbol, composed by one central part, almost like a stylized body, another for each side, and on the top of these, a stretched empty ellipsoid. After some time spent on thinking on the symbol, as Kazuki was sure he already saw that one, he ultimately shrugged as he couldn't quite remember, and touched it.

 **PING!**

 **You found out the Natural Dungeon of Diagon Alley!  
Do you wish to enter it?**

 **Rec. Level: 1-10**

 **Note: If you enter a Natural Dungeon and complete it, you'll have to wait 24 hours before doing it again**

 **Y/N**

' _Wow, I really hit the Jackpot with this find…but I can't enter as I am right now'_ Thought Kazuki. Pressing **N** , however he stood in the small side street, and noted that more people were coming to the Alley, even if they seemed wary of everything. _'Understandable, given the time period I am in'_ thought the kid. Going back to watching the people, he went back on his conundrum on how to 'discover' his Magic, when he suddenly thought _'I AM AN IDIOT!'_ , and right then, he thought _'_ _ **Magic Sense**_ _!'_ And right away, he began to see a myriad of colours, lines and glows everywhere, both moving and unmoving. Concentrating on some wizards he saw walking, he began to see almost an inner yellowish flame, moving warily inside, and right then he heard it.

 **PING!**

 **Due to your rapt watching of a wizard, you created the Skill "Observe"!**

 **Observe(Active Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 0/100)Using this Skill permits you to see the Basic Info of the target, the Level and the Stats of the target.**

 **Note: The more is the difference of Levels between you and the target, less the Information you will acquire.**

' _Oh yes!'_ Thought, while closing the window and deactivating **Magic Sense**. _'Well…let's try it!'_ And after that, he began watching the passersby, until he chose someone he thought could be a good first try, and thought _'_ _ **Observe**_ _!'  
_

**PING!**

 **Margaret Brown**

 **Race: Witch**

 **HP: 520/520  
MP: 180/180**

 **Lv. 22**

 **STR: 19  
VIT: 26  
DEX: 19  
VIT: 26  
INT: 18  
WIS: 20  
CHA: 47  
LUC: 20**

' _Yes, it worked!'_ Thought Kazuki, closing the window. _'Now, if this works too…'_ Right then, he went back to the small side street, reactivated the **Magic Sense** , and watched himself. Right away, he spot a dark pastel blue flame flickering weakly. Following his instinct, he tried to will that little fire to his right hand, and slowly, very slowly, from there a branch extended, reaching his hand. After watching it stay there, he concentrated more, and after a while, he saw a wisp of pure Magic from his hand.  
 _'YES, I DID IT!'_ thought ecstatically Kazuki, just to see it sputtering out, and suddenly feeling quite tired. _'Wow, didn't expect that!...Well, first of all,_ _ **ID Create**_ _!'_ After he was sure no one could see him, he sat on to take a breather. After some minutes, he went back to work, with his **Magic Sense** activated, and willed his Magic to the right hand again, succeeding at it more easily than the first time. After keeping it there, he tried moving it to the left one. Seeing that he was getting the hang on this, he then tried to move it to the right foot, only to encounter quite more difficulty than he expected. Not wanting to stop when he was so close, even if he was panting by now, he willed his Magic to move to his left foot, only to see it still in the right one. Glaring at it, Kazuki began to move it till he saw it reach its goal, only to speed back to his navel, while he laid down, panting hard, hearing something on the background but not really caring right now, feeling as he hasn't ever been tired like this. After a few minutes spent on deep breathing, he saw a blue window floating there.

 **You created the Skill "Magic Control"**

 **Magic Control(Passive Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 0/100) The better you'll be at this Skill, the better will be thehe Control of your Magic, both inside and outside of yourself.  
+5% to INT**

"Sweet!...Now, let's try this." Having said that, he went back to moving his Magic to his right hand, but he didn't stop there. Like before, he willed it out of his hand, and when he saw the same wisp of Magic, he began to pour more of it in that wisp, and as he expected, it grew and grew, until it became big as an orange. Feeling the strain for holding that 'ball' and noting his hand tremble, he decided to launch it to the closest wall, to see a chunk of it fly away, leaving only a hole behind it. "Woah…" and before the boy could keep admiring what he had done in the **ID** …

 **PING!**

 **You created a Skill!**

 **How do you want to name it?**

"Uhm…I never thought this could be so difficult…" Said to himself Kazuki. After a while, he decided to keep it simple and said " **Magic Bolt** "

 **Magic Bolt(Active Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 0/100)  
Damage: 50 HP  
Cost: 30 MP**

"My first Combat Skill! This is the real beginning. Now…let's try something different…" Having said that, this time he willed a smaller part of Magic in his right thumb. After reaching this step, he 'took' each time another fraction and moved them on his other four fingers of his hand. Having completed this part too, he both saw five identical small balls of magic from his fingers, having taken great care to use roughly overall the same amount as he used when he created the Magic Bolt, but an increased strain of his control, since this was holding Magic in different places altogether, even if it was very close. After that, he slowly moved his fingers close to one another, aimed at the same point of before, and fired them, to see them impacting the wall in five different points, although very close.

 **PING!**

 **You created a Skill!**

 **How do you want to name it?**

"This is easy… **Magic Shotgun** "

 **Magic Shotgun(Active Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 0/100)  
Damage: (10)x(5) HP  
Cost: 30 MP**

"Perfect…now i can give it a try" Said that, he exited of the **ID** and pressed againthe symbol.

 **PING!**

 **This is the Natural Dungeon of Diagon Alley!  
Do you wish to enter it?**

 **Rec. Level: 1-10**

 **Y/N**

 **Note: If you enter a Natural Dungeon and complete it, you'll have to wait 24 hours before doing it again.**

 **Note: Every time you visit a Natural Dungeon after the first time, you won't need to touch the entrance, but only to think that you want to enter.**

As he pressed **Y** , the window disappeared, only to give space to another one.

 **You got a new Quest!**

 **The Beginning of another Great Adventure!**

 **Main Goal: Clear the Dungeon defeating its Boss**

 **Sec. Goal: ?**

 **Sec. Goal: ?**

 **Main Reward: 300 Exp.**

 **Sec. Reward: ?**

 **Sec. Reward: ?**

 **Failure: Death**

 **Do you accept this Quest?  
Y/N**

When he saw he saw the Quest Window, he thought _'Yes, I was just waiting for it!...Even if I am not ready yet to die again, and so soon…oh well, I'll have to start somewhere, right?I'll accept the Quest!'_ And after seeing the window disappearing, he went on. After a few minutes, Kazuki thought he saw something move, and when he got closer, he saw it, and said " **Observe** "

 **Magic Rat  
Race: Rat**

 **HP: 100/100  
MP: 30/30**

 **Lv. 4**

 **STR: 4  
VIT: 5  
DEX: 15  
VIT: 6  
INT: 3  
WIS: 2  
CHA: 0  
LUC: 0**

 **Kill to get ?-?-?**

"…I only need an Iron Sword, some sewers, and it would be like in Oblivion…" Said chuckling Kazuki. "Oh well, let's do this! **Magic Bolt**!" Having been taken by surprise, the enemy yelped when it was hit, but then it looked back, saw Kazuki, bared its teeth, and began running towards him. Kazuki, panicked only for a moment, but then he aimed again, shouted **Magic Shotgun** , and after he saw it pellet the intended target, it exploded in gold dust, leaving something on it, but before he could even get close to it, quite a lot of windows appeared.

 **PING!**

 **You unlocked a new voice in the Options.  
Do you want to check it now?**

 **Y/N**

 **PING!**

 **You unlocked the voice "Audio" in the Options.  
Do you want to check it now?**

 **Y/N**

 **PING!**

 **You unlocked the voice "Drop" in the Guide.  
Do you want to check it now?**

 **Y/N**

 **You killed the Magic Rat!  
You get 10 Exp.  
You found 12 K**

Seeing these windows, Kazuki thought on what to do first, until he dismissed the last report. After these, he decided to look up the Guide message, dismissing it.

 **PING!**

 **DROP**

 **Often, when you defeat an enemy, you'll be able to find something that it left behind to the one who is able to defeat it. The dropped stuff can be one thing, or many different things. There are mainly three types of Drops, that are divided in Common, Uncommon and Rare. Extremely rarely, an enemy drop can be classified as Epic, or even Legendary drop.**

 **Common Drops**

 **A common drop is something that can be found almost always, by every kind of enemy. Most of the time, will be Money, but if you're lucky, it can be a basic Crafting Material.**

 **Uncommon Drops**

 **Going up in the Category, the drop obviously changes, as an uncommon drop can variate between many kind of items, between basic potions, to uncommon Crafting Materials, mundane Equipments, and if you're very lucky, even Simple Magic Items, Potions or Skill Books.**

 **Rare Drops**

 **Now this is where begins the good stuff, as in this category you can find Rare Crafting Materials, better Magic Items, more Potions, Enchanted Equipment and Skill Books.  
**

**Epic Drops**

 **Obviously better than Rare Drops, it's all something you or someone else could have a gleam of desire in their eyes for it, because it's always an incredibly rare Material, very expensive Magic Items or Potions, heavily enchanted Equipment and Powerful Skill Books.**

 **Legendary Drops**

 **The best, enough said. Think about something Legendary, both in your head or really existed, probably it's this. The rarest Materials, batches of Epic Potions, Legendary Equipments and almost OP Skill Books can be found.**

"Interesting…ok, let's see ' **Audio** '"

 **PING!**

 **AUDIO**

 **New Window noise [x]**

 **Un/check to change the Settings**

Seeing this, he was both happy and peeved; the first because so he could deactivate the Pinging, and the latter because, again, only the first option was not greyed out.  
Unchecking the only thing available, he dismissed this window too, and, opened the **Options** , when he smiled, as he saw one of the previously greyed out Settings, and that was a very useful thing.

 **Auto-Loot(Drop will be moved automatically in the Inventory)[ ]**

Seeing that, he readily checked it, and after having dismissed the last window, he thought _'Oh right, gotta check my_ _ **Status**_ _'_

 **STATUS**

 **Name: Kazuki Ederelli  
Level 6** **  
** **Exp(10/300)** **  
** **Age: 7** **  
** **Race: Human** **  
** **Title: The Gamer** **  
** **Secondary Title: N/A** **  
** **HP: 300/300** **  
** **MP: 230/230** **  
** **STR: 15** **  
** **VIT: 15** **  
** **DEX: 15** **  
** **INT: 23** **  
** **WIS: 23** **  
** **CHA: 16** **  
** **LCK: 16** **  
** **Natural Affinity: ?** **  
** **SP: 0**

 **Money: 2000 € /2000 £ /35 12 K**

 **Perks**  
 **\- Orphan Halfblood: +10% Exp towards all skills, +10% Effectiveness of all skills, +10%/+25%/-5% Teamwork Effectiveness with Muggle-raised people/Halfbloods/Purebloods.**

 **\- Shortsightedness: -30% DEX, corrected with the use of glasses.**

 **\- Mind over the Matter: +25% INT**

 **\- Cogito Ergo Sum: +25% WIS**

Checking his Status, Kazuki said "Uhm, let's see…if my actual Regen of MP/Min. is 0,25 MP for each **INT** , that makes…5,75 MP/Min…but using Meditation it doubles, so…11,5 MP/Min, and that means that I'll need…10 minutes and a half, more or less. Well, let's get to it." Said that, and checking that no enemies were nearby, he sat on the ground, closed his eyes, and thought _'_ _ **Meditation**_ _'._ Later, when he felt that some time passed, he opened his eyes, to see a window.

 **Your Skill "Meditation" levelled up!**

 **Meditation(Passive/Active Skill)(Lv.2)(Exp. 6/200)**

 **+11% to WIS  
+11% to INT**

 **When used actively, it grants +110% to MP Regen**

' _Oh yeah!'_ thought the kid. After that, he checked out if he had company, but luckily he saw nothing, as he didn't want to go back fighting yet. Then he began thinking _'Uhm…Skills are always good, but I'll need some physical Stats, or I'll be toast when I'll finish my MP…let's try this.'_ Thought on what to do, he laid on the ground and tried doing some crunches. After some time passed, and some sweat began to pool on his forehead, he suddenly stopped, as he saw three new windows this time.

 **For your reasoned thoughts about doing some physical activity too, +1 WIS**

 **You created a new Skill!  
Sixth Sense (Passive Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 5/100) This Skill lets you know something is closing on you position. Higher the Level, higher the distance it alerts you and the Level of the one/s who are nearby.  
At Level 1, the distance it activates is: 30 Meters.**

 **For your continued Physical activity, you get +2 STR, +1 VIT**

"Uh, three surprising but not unwelcome news, good…" said Kazuki, while dismissing them, looking around to check the reason of his second window, and saw three Rats, not really closing in, but lazing around, as they didn't probably see him yet. Since he really wanted to keep things like this, he looked around to see if there was somewhere he could find some advantage point, and he noted a couple of bushes and a tree. Beginning to brainstorm a couple of ideas, admittedly dangerous, thought Kazuki, he hid behind a bush, not aware of a window popping out, and checked the situation. As he saw the three Rats still mulling around, he thought _'Ok, let's try this…'_ Then, he willed his Magic outside of his right hand, when he saw it flickering about. Then, he neared to it his other hand, and tried to model it using both of his hands, when with his great surprise, it began to coalesce in many indistinct forms. Grinning, he began to smooth the edges and widen it, until it reached 2 feet of diameter. Panting hard, he noted that a new window appeared.

 **You created a Special Skill!  
How do you want to name it?**

' _Uh, a Special Skill, cool…still, that's easy,_ _ **Magic Shield**_ _!'_

 **Magic Shield(Special Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 0/100) The Magic Shield is an example of a Special Skill, as you can change its form in any way, and the Damage it can resist is based on the MP you use on it.  
Cost: Varies on the amount of MP to create it.  
Note: The more wide is the surface covered by it, the more MP is needed.**

' _WOAH! This is an OP Skill!...But as I am right now, it wouldn't hold much…oh well let's go back to it'_ After that, he went back check on the Rats, and noted that they were closer to each other to manipulating his Magic, but when he reached the Magic Ball phase, he modelled it like an arrow, but when he did it, he didn't stop there, and thought _'Ok, now…Rotation…'_ And as he finished that thought, the arrow began to spin on its axis. _'It's not enough, faster…faster…FASTER!'_ thought the boy, feeling the increase for holding up this, as he saw the rotation speed increase dramatically. After a while, he stopped speeding it up, as he felt his hand tremble for the effort, and droplets of sweat falling from his forehead, and as he held it spinning, he went back to spy the Rats, to see them where he wanted. _'Perfect…FIRE!'_ he thought, aiming at the enemies. Right away, the arrow hit dead on the first Rat, only to keep going to the second and the third Rat, pulverizing them instantly. _'YEAH I DID I-'_ began thinking the boy, only to black out.  
When some time later he woke up, he noted there were a quite a lot of windows that were calling his attention, one more strongly than the others.

 **Due to your smart decision to hide, +1 to INT, +1 to DEX**

 **Due to your hiding, you created the Skill "Sneak"**

 **Sneak(Passive/Active Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 63/100) This Skill is what lets you go unnoticed, to blend in the background, and your presence be unknown.  
+10% to DEX  
When used Actively, -50% Movement Speed, +10% Chance of not being seen, +10% Chance of Critical Strike.**

 **Due to your tempting your fate, and working with your Magic, you learned the Skill "Critical Strike".  
Critical Strike(Passive Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 60/100)Dealing a Crit. Strike, you deal +100% Damage.  
Chance of dealing a Critical Strike is: (LUC)/2**

 **For killing those three Magic Rats, you gain:  
+30 Exp.  
40 K  
1x Rat Tooth**

 **For dealing your first Crit. Strike, you gain the 'Bronze Critter' Achievement.  
+2 to LUC**

 **Due to your aim and getting three enemies with one shot, you gain the 'Bronze Dead-Eye' Achievement-  
+2 to DEX, +1 to LUC**

 **Due to your forced nap on a hard surface, you recover 20% HP, 20% MP**

 **Due to some time between the loss of consciousness and now, you recovered the rest of both your HP and the MP.**

 **Due to your crazy working with Magic, you created the Skill "Magic Piercing Arrow"!  
Magic Piercing Arrow(Active Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 10/100)  
Damage: 70 HP  
Max Pierce Capacity: 3 Enemies  
Cost: 150 MP**

"That's…really a lot of windows…that aside…alright! New Skills, Achievements, Critical Strikes!" Said the boy. After that, he kept on going, having already a new idea, but he needed a solitary rat, as he himself admitted it was a little risky. After a while, spent on drifting around in the Dungeon, killing other Rats, and moving the relative windows to the farthest corner of his vision he stopped, when he saw something even better than what he hoped for: a sleeping Rat. _'Perfect…'_ Thought the boy. Then, he crouched, got more close, and began his plan. At first, he willed some of his Magic in his fisted hand. But when he noted that nothing happened, he moved more and more of it, until only a little part of his maximum remained, and that was when, he saw his fist having an almost inexistent faint glow around it. Satisfied, he threw a punch at the sleeping Rat, and it was able to kill it. When three new windows appeared, adding to the previous ones, he decided to check 'em all out, as he had a bad feeling getting to him after this last kill.

 **For killing an asleep enemy, you get the 'Wakey-Wakey' Achievement!  
+1 to WIS**

 **You created a New Skill!  
How do you want to name it?**

" **Magic Punch"** was the only thing Kazuki said.

 **Magic Punch(Active Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 10/100)  
Damage: (STR/2)*(INT/2)  
Cost: 100 MP**

 **Due to your killing of 26 Magic Rats, you gain:  
260 Exp.  
350 K  
11x Rat Tooth  
7x Rat Leather**

 **You Leveled up!**

 **STATUS**

 **Name: Kazuki Ederelli  
Level 7  
Exp(0/420)** **  
** **Age: 7** **  
** **Race: Human** **  
** **Title: The Gamer** **  
** **Secondary Title: N/A** **  
** **HP: 320/320** **  
** **MP: 120/240** **  
** **STR: 17** **  
** **VIT: 16** **  
** **DEX: 20** **  
** **INT: 24** **  
** **WIS: 26** **  
** **CHA: 16** **  
** **LCK: 19** **  
** **Natural Affinity: ?  
** **  
** **SP: 5**

 **Money: 2000 € /2000 £ /350 G 13 S 25 K**

 **Perks**  
 **\- Orphan Halfblood: +10% Exp towards all skills, +10% Effectiveness of all skills, +10%/+25%/-5% Teamwork Effectiveness with Muggle-raised people/Halfbloods/Purebloods.**

 **\- Shortsightedness: -30% DEX, corrected with the use of glasses.**

 **\- Mind over the Matter: +25% INT**

 **\- Cogito Ergo Sum: +25% WIS**

 **Due to you getting hit a few times, you have learned the Skill  
"Physical Resistance"!  
Physical Resistance(Passive Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 70/100)  
The Physical Damage you suffer is reduced by: -0,5%**

 **Your Skill "Meditation" levelled up!**

 **Meditation(Passive/Active Skill)(Lv.3)(Exp. 67/196)**

 **+13% to WIS  
+13% to INT**

 **When used actively, it grants +130% to MP Regen**

 **Your Skill "Magic Bolt" levelled up!**

 **Magic BoltPassive/Active Skill)(Lv.4)(Exp. 6/275)**

 **Damage: 58 HP**

 **Cost: 30 MP**

 **Your Skill "Magic Shotgun" levelled up!**

 **Magic Shotgun(/Active Skill)(Lv.5)(Exp. 24/385)**

 **Damage: (12)x(5) HP  
Cost: 29 MP  
**

**Your Skill "Sneak" levelled up!**

 **Sneak(Passive/Active Skill)(Lv.2)(Exp. 19/140)**

 **+11% to DEX  
When used Actively, -49,5% Movement Speed, +10,85% Chance of not being seen, +10,4% Chance of Critical Strike.**

 **Your Skill "Critical Strike" levelled up!**

 **Critical Strike(Passive Skill)(Lv.2)(Exp. 3/140)Dealing a Crit. Strike, you deal +110% Damage.**

 **Chance of dealing a Critical Strike is: (LUC/2)+1%**

"I really should have checked out all of these before…oh well" said Kazuki, dismissing all the windows. Then, he sat down, closed his eyes and said **Meditation.** When he felt that passed enough time, he opened his eyes, stood up and said **Status**!"

 **STATUS**

 **Name: Kazuki Ederelli**

 **Level 7  
Age: 7  
Exp(0/420)Race: Human  
Title: The Gamer  
Secondary Title: N/A**

 **HP: 320/320**  
 **MP: 240/240  
**  
 **STR: 17**  
 **VIT: 16**  
 **DEX: 20**  
 **INT: 24**  
 **WIS: 26**  
 **CHA: 16**  
 **LCK: 19**

 **SP: 5**

 **Money: 2000 € /2000 £ /350 G 13 S 25 K**

Seeing his Status, Kazuki breathed deeply and went on. Just then, he saw slowly coming closer, but not having saw him yet, a much bigger Magic Rat, and he thought _'_ _ **Observe**_ _!'_

 **Magic Boss Rat**

 **Race: Rat**

 **HP: 760/760  
MP: 150/150**

 **Lv. 9**

 **STR: 13  
VIT: 38  
DEX: 40  
INT: 15  
WIS: 5  
CHA: 0  
LUC: 0**

 **Kill to get 80 Exp.**

 **Drops: ? -? - ? - ? - ? - ?**

"I guess I am ready for this…if only there was the right Music as background, I could maybe even enjoy it…" Said that, almost obviously thought the boy, a window appeared.

 **Due to your wishful thinking, you learned and activated a new Skill!**

 **Battle Music(Special Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 0/100)  
When you use this Skill, a musical track, randomly chose between the ones you liked in the old life, will start.  
+5 to all Stats.**

"Yay, let's do it!" Said Kazuki, feeling a bit stronger, and listening to the Boss Battle Music of Final Fantasy IX. Right away, he charged a **Magic Bolt** ( **-58 HP** ) and fired it to get the first blood. It hit right, but then the Rat yelped, saw the attacker and began running. _'Fast!'_ Thought the boy, before using right away a **Magic Shotgun** ( **-60 HP** ), that hit, but didn't seem to faze the Boss Rat, that lunged and gave a headbutt( **-50 HP** ) to Kazuki, who fell on the ground a little behind, as he didn't expect such a hit "Ooof…" Then, right away he saw the Rat opening its teeth, and jumped. At that moment, Kazuki had a crazy idea. Right before it could reach him on his tummy, he threw a **Magic Punch** straight into its mouth. Even if he winced as he still felt the teeth bite his hand, rightly guessing that the Magic in his fist reduced the Damage( **-40 HP** ), he knew that was a good idea when he heard the Boss cry in pain, and a wonderful idea when he saw the Damage inflicted( **-346 HP** ), thanks to the fact that it was a Critical hit. After the Rat landed unceremoniously on the ground, it slowly stood back up, and began to run once again, this time he tried to dodge at the last moment. Alas, it was not to be, as he overestimated his own Speed, and got bit in the left arm( **-100 HP** ). "Aaargh!" Shouted the boy. He tried to shake it off, unsuccessfully, until he had the right idea and hit him on the back with a **Magic Punch** (- **165 HP** ) that sent it a few metres away. After a few seconds, it stood back on its feet, though a bit wobbly. Then it took on running again, and as it saw that the boy fired another **Magic Bolt** , it swerved on the right. "Damn!" said Kazuki, who had no time to dodge another headbutt( **-50 HP** ) and that made him fall again. Right then, the Boss tried to capitalize on this chance, and jumped again, teeth bared, towards his feet, but then he had a stroke of genius. He willed all his remaining Magic divided in his two feet. Right when it was about to hit the left foot, he shouted " **Magic Shield**!" and right away, the big Rat bit on his Magic, and then, moving it it in his right foot, he said "Die, you damn overgrown Rat!" and kicked it, making it scream and explode in a golden dust. And right away, he knew no more.

 **(A/N) Phew, finally did another chapter…I told you that I'll never abandon my readers XD As you can see, I put some side stories too that will contain useful Info about this fanfiction, that will be updated as this goes on.**


	3. Meddling, Meeting and Milling

**(A/N) Welcome back, my faithful readers, for the third Chapter of Harry Potter and the Mysterious Gamer. Gawd, I was floored by the amount of e-mails alerting me of your support and your Favoriting this fic…I really hope I'll be able to keep you all glued to the chair, or something like that…anyway, I thought about briefly answering a couple of reviewers.  
To Allhailthesith: Maybe in the future, it costs quite a hefty amount after all XD  
To ShadyBlazin: I don't know yet if he'll go, though I was already playing with the thought of making him sort of a mentor, yes. But the rest, is for me to know(right now, sort of XD) and for you to find out(sooner or later XD)**

 **Now…on to the Chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I, like many others before(and after) me, are merely playing with the stories that Joanne Rowling created, and I, like many others, are grateful to her for that.**

"Hi, how are you?" Normal speaking

 _'I'm fine, thanks' Person thinking_

"I'm glad to hear that" Person speaking Parseltongue

 **** _ **Previously, on Harry Potter and the Mysterious Gamer:**_

 _ **Right when it was about to hit the left foot, he shouted "Magic Shield!" and right away, the big Rat bit on his Magic, and then, moving it it in his right foot, he said "Die, you damn overgrown Rat!" and kicked it, making it scream and explode in a golden dust. And right away, he knew no more.**_

It took quite a while of time for Kazuki to wake up, after what he achieved. After all, no wind to rustle him up, nor monsters, or even less any birds that could do it. Still, at the end he woke up. "Owwww…I almost thought I was done for." said the boy, slowly putting himself on his feet. Just then, his vision was flooded by windows, that popped up again, since the Gamer recovered his consciousness. "WOAH!...I think I'll never get used to this…but I guess I should have expected it, since I fainted. OK, let's see…"

 **As you killed the Magic Boss Rat, you gained:  
80 Exp.  
4 S  
x3 Rat Tooth  
x5 Rat Leather  
Rat Tail**

"Rat Tail, what is that?" Said Kazuki touching it, dismissing the first window and opening another one.

 **Rat Tail – Uncommon Accessory**

 **It may seem worthless, but in the past it worked as a lucky charm, or was exchanged for great Rewards.**

 **+5 to LUC**

"Not a Weapon…but still an Equip Item, and an Uncommon to boot…Fuck Yeah!" Shouted the boy, opening right away the Inventory, and equipping it. Done that, he closed the two windows. After that, he looked at the next.

 **For your killing the Boss Magic Rat, you gained a new title:  
Apprentice Rat Slayer: +5 to all Stats when fighting any kind of Rats**

"Sweet!" After waving it away, he focused on the one which seemed the most important.

 **Congratulations  
You completed the Quest "The Beginning of another Great Adventure!"**

 **Main Goal: Clear the Dungeon defeating its Boss: Completed**

 **Sec. Goal: Create/Learn at least 5 Skills: Completed**

 **Sec. Goal: Defeat at least 20 enemies: Completed**

 **Main Reward: 300 Exp.**

 **Sec. Reward: 50 Exp. , 5 SP**

 **Sec. Reward: 150 Exp.**

 **You Levelled up!**

 **Name: Kazuki Ederelli  
Level 8  
Exp(160/588)  
Age: 7  
Race: Human  
Title: The Gamer  
Secondary Title: N/A  
HP: 320/320  
MP: 240/240  
STR: 17  
VIT: 16  
DEX: 20  
INT: 24  
WIS: 26  
CHA: 16  
LCK: 19(+5)= 24**

 **SP: 15**

 **Money: 2000 € /2000 £ /350 G 13 S 25 K**

"Uhm, More SP, that's good…but still I won't spend them yet, need to rake more of it, a lot…" Mumbled Kazuki. Then, he went to the next.

 **You created a New Skill!  
How do you want to name it?**

At that, the boy was perplexed for a few minutes, because he couldn't recollect right away the last thing he did. After some time passed, though, he did, and said " **Magic Kick"**

 **Magic Kick(Active Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 20/100)  
Damage: [(STR/3)+(DEX/3)]*(INT/2)  
Cost: 100 MP**

"Must this game have so much Math?" Grumbled Kazuki, waving it away.

 **Because of some episodes where you fought close to the danger, and not  
worrying about the possible consequences, you learn a New Skill!**

 **Close-Ranged Combat(Passive Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 40/100)  
When you take it up close, and fight using only your body,  
you deal +3% more Physical Damage.**

"Cool! Next!"

 **For completing your first Quest, you gain the 'Bronze Quester' Achievement!  
+1 to all Stats**

"Bonus Stats, those are always welcome…" Said the grinning boy. "And now, the last one."

 **You completed the Natural Dungeon of Diagon Alley!  
Do you wish to get out?**

 **Y/N**

At that, he pressed eagerly **Y** , to find himself back in the side street he was, before he started it. Noting some more people bustling around, he thought _'_ _ **Tempus**_ _!'  
_

**It's 12:40,** **on the 16th of April, Saturday, in 1977  
**

After waving the Time window, he decided to head back to his room, as he felt quite tired. When he did it, he took off all of his Equipment, and made a shower. Feeling a lot better after that, he went straight to the bed, falling asleep moments later.  
It was only after some hours passed, that Kazuki woke up.

 **You slept in your own bed!  
You recovered 100% HP, 100% MP**

"Uff…I really needed it". After he waved away the window, he went off the bed to the window, to see that the light of the Sun had an orange hue to it. To confirm it, he said " **Tempus** " 

**It's 17:12,** **on the 16th of April, Saturday, in 1977  
**

"Yup, the Sun is going down…but it's not important, what is, it's the fact that I'll have to train more, a lot more, as I bet the Dungeons will only increase in difficulty, and I must not forget that those monsters are not my only enemies out there…" Said the boy. "Let's see, first of all… **Status**! "

 **STATUS**

 **Name: Kazuki Ederelli  
Level 8  
Exp(160/588)  
Age: 7  
Race: Human  
Title: The Gamer  
Secondary Title: N/A  
HP: 320/320  
MP: 250/250  
STR: 18  
VIT: 17  
DEX: 20  
INT: 25  
WIS: 28  
CHA: 18  
LCK: 21(+5)= 26**

 **SP: 15**

 **Perks:**

 **Orphan Halfblood: +10% Exp towards all skills, +10% Effectiveness of all skills, +10% Teamwork Effectiveness with Muggle-raised people, +25% with Halfbloods, +5% with Purebloods  
**

**Shortsightedness: -30% DEX, corrected with the use of glasses.  
**

**Im** pro **ved Wand-Less Magic: +25% to the Passive Skill "Wand-less Magic".  
**

**Mind over the Matter: +25% to your INT.  
**

**Cogito Ergo Sum: +25% to your WIS.**

"Let's see…I still don't want to spend yet the **SP** …I'll need to focus more on the Physical Stats right now, because I went too close for my tastes before…that are not difficult to do it… **CHA** … I don't really need it right away, my actual age makes it useless at the moment…still, I can't imagine myself going in a mundane gym, who in the right state of mind, would accept a seven-year-old do some exercises, and alone too. No, I'll have to do it the old way…running, and something like that…oh man, just thinking about it makes me feel tired…" Muttered Kazuki. Still, he knew he had to do it. Just before he could thinking about taking off his clothes, he saw a window appear.

 **New Quest!  
No pain, no gain!(Repeatable Quest)**

 **You know it, I know it, others will know it(or maybe not) that you need some brawn in your body, not only brain.**

 **Main Goal: Do 100 crunches, 100 squats and 50 push ups!**

 **Sec. Goal: Do it in less than one hour.  
2\. Sec. Goal: Do it in less than half an hour.**

 **Main Reward: 100 Exp., +5 STR, +5 VIT  
1\. Sec. Goal: ?, ?, ?  
2\. Sec. Goal: ?,?, ?**

 **Failure: Nothing**

 **Note: You can do how many pauses you want, but if you aim to the Sec. Goals, keep in mind the time, as it always flows.**

 **Do you accept the Quest?  
Y/N**

"Well, It seems I won't lose anything, regardless how I do it, so…I accept!" Shouted the boy, and taking off his clothes right after. Then he began with the squats. After some time passed, completely immersed in his training and panting some, he noted that there were two counters, onme for the time, and the other for the exercises.

 **30 squats done, 30 crouches done, and 20 push ups done.**

 **00:16:02 Passed**

"I thought I was doing worse…let's keep going then!" Found again his resolve, he went back to crouching, squatting and pushing up, until he saw the two windows change, and two new ones.

 **100 squats done, 100 crunches done and 50 push ups done. You completed the exercise!**

 **00:53:29 Passed**

 **For your hard exercising, you gain  
+3 to STR, +2 to VIT**

 **Congratulations, you completed the Quest:  
"No pain, no gain!"**

 **Main Goal: Do 100 crunches, 100 squats and 50 push ups: Completed!**

 **Sec. Goal: Do it in less than one hour: Completed!  
2\. Sec. Goal: Do it in less than half an hour: Failed!**

 **Main Reward: +100 Exp., +5 STR, +5 VIT  
1\. Sec. Reward: +50 Exp.. +3 STR, +3 VIT**

"Oh Yes!...at least I was able to do the first secondary goal, even if barely, but that means I'll need to train more…now, let's check my **Status**." 

**STATUS**

 **Name: Kazuki Ederelli  
Level 8  
Exp(160/588)  
Age: 7  
Race: Human  
Title: The Gamer  
Secondary Title: N/A  
HP: 540/540  
MP: 250/250  
STR: 29  
VIT: 27  
DEX: 21  
INT: 25  
WIS: 28  
CHA: 18  
LCK: 21(+5)= 26**

 **SP: 15**

After closing the window, he thought _'Now, what to do, what to do…'_ While he was thinking hard on what to do, he got distracted by the noise coming from the Ground Floor, and he said "Well, I could go down, see how is it…" Standing up. He opened the door and began going down the he arrived, he looked around, to see some patrons talking quite loudly and the barman serving something to others. Seeing that, he decided to sit at an empty table. Automatically, just a few moments later, the barman came to him, and asked "What would you like to order, young man?".  
"Uhm…a Butterbeer, please." "2 Sickles then." After paying him, he went back to the desk, to take one, and gave it to him. When Kazuki received it, as he had a sudden idea, he looked around, and when he noted that no one was looking in his direction, he thought _'_ _ **Observe**_ _'_

 **Butterbeer – Common Magical Item**

 **This drink is called Butterbeer, consumed regularly by young Witches and Wizards**

 **+1 to CHA, +2 to VIT (15 Min.) (Doesn't stack)**

' _Uh, interesting…it's a pity that it doesn't stack the effect, but after all it would have been too easy.'_ After that, feeling curious, he tried using **Observe** on some people.

 **Tom  
Level 42**

 **Race: Human  
Title: Barman**

 **HP: 640/640  
MP: 390/390  
STR: 21  
VIT: 32  
DEX: 25  
INT: 39  
WIS: 45  
CHA: 12  
LCK: 15**

 **Name: Lindsay Davis  
Level 47**

 **Race: Human**

 **HP: 580/580  
MP: 420/420  
STR: 24  
VIT: 29  
DEX: 32  
INT: 42  
WIS: 26  
CHA: 35  
LCK: 17**

 **Name: Octavius Smith  
Level ?**

 **Race: Human**

 **HP: ?/?  
MP: ?/?  
STR: 39  
VIT: ?  
DEX: 42  
INT: ?  
WIS: 36  
CHA:29  
LCK: 14**

' _Uh, finally, someone slightly better than the average…_ ' Kazuki would have kept on Observing, and staying on that line of thinking, if he didn't see a window appear.

 **Your Skill "Observe" levelled up!**

 **Observe(Active Skill)(Lv.2)(Exp. 38/200)  
This Skill lets you know information about the target.**

 **At Level 1 of the Skill, Name, Title, Level of the target and Stats.  
At Level 2 of the Skill, brief description of the target.**

' _Cool!... now, let's try it on…_ _ **Observe**_ _!'_

 **Tom  
Level 42**

 **Race: Human  
Title: Barman**

 **HP: 640/640  
MP: 390/390  
STR: 21  
VIT: 32  
DEX: 25  
INT: 39  
WIS: 45  
CHA: 12  
LCK: 15**

 **Info: Tom is the old barman of the Leaky Cauldron, which serves both as an inn and as the entrance to the Magical district of Diagon Alley.**

' _Good, good…'_ Thought Kazuki, dismissing the window. _'Now, what to do…oh right!'_ Just then, since he didn't quite know what to do, he decided to hang in Diagon Alley. When he got there, he began walking, watching the shops, and people milling around. When he arrived to _Quality Quidditch Supplies_ , he took the chance to admire the latest Nimbus 1777. After a few minutes, getting bored, since he technically knew some of the future brooms that would come, he went on, to arrive to the majestic white building that dominated the scene, and there, he thought _'_ _ **Observe**_ _!'_

 **London Branch of Gringott's Bank**

 **Info: This building is the London Branch of Gringott's Bank. Run by the Goblins, it's considered the safest place, except maybe Hogwarts.**

' _All known stuff, but it's always good to revise, they say'_ After that his eyes moved to the entrance of Knockturn Alley, and he even wondered about sneaking a peek, but then he thought _'Uhm, better not, both because this period makes it even less safe, and because I don't think I'd last long.'_ After walking back to safer places, he thought _'Oh right, better to check the time,_ _ **Tempus**_ _, and my_ _ **Status**_ _too…'_

 **It's 20:46** **on the 16th of April, Saturday, in 1977**

 **STATUS**

 **Name: Kazuki Ederelli  
Level 8  
Exp(160/588)**

 **Age: 7  
Race: Human**

 **Title: The Gamer  
Secondary Title: N/A**

 **HP: 540/540  
MP: 250/250  
STR: 29  
VIT: 27  
DEX: 21  
INT: 25  
WIS: 28  
CHA: 18  
LCK: 21(+5)= 26**

 **SP: 15**

' _Wow, I guess even in other Universes it's true, that time flies when one enjoys himself…'_ After some more time than usual passed, since with Darkness he found it quite harder to find the way back, he entered back. For a moment, he thought on what do eat for dinner, but then he saw that the Ground Floor, and that he probably didn't even need food. Having decided on what to do, he began climbing the stairs, only to find himself in a curious issue. _'Oh no, now where was my room again?!'_ Getting desperate, he tried opening all the doors he saw. The first was closed, as the second and the third, but when the next opened, he saw a sleeping man on the bed. Getting curious, he thought _'_ _ **Observe**_ _!'_

 **Max Rivers  
Level 42**

 **Race: Human**

 **HP: 880/880  
MP: 390/390**

 **STR: 46  
VIT: 44  
DEX: 34  
INT: 39  
WIS: 17  
CHA: 18  
LCK: 15**

 **Info: Max Rivers is a Pureblood Wizard and a criminal. He aims to be part of Voldemort's ranks, and to achieve his goal he plans to wreak havoc on Diagon Alley the next day.**

"Oh fuck me. Running. Sideways…" Said Kazuki dismissing the window. Unfortunately, his careless speaking aloud woke up the man, who seeing him shouted, while taking out his wand. "Get out right now kid, or I'll kill you!" Kazuki, getting panicked seeing the man closing on him, and his **Gamer's Mind** being shut off, aimed with his hands in front of him with the eyes closed, and shouted the first thing he got in mind " **MAGIC SHOTGUN**!". Right after that, as Kazuki sill had his eyes closed and his arms put out, he heard only a shout, a strange noise, and then absolute silence. After a while, he risked opening his eyes, only to become very green. What he saw, was what was once a face, pelted with countless little holes, and the rest of the body splattered with blood. The boy could only think _'By the Goddess, I killed a man…'_ before **Gamer's Mind** slammed back in, and he had the very good idea to run out of the room, to find again almost easily his room. After closing and locking the door, he sprinted to the bathroom, only to heave his inexistent dinner. After it was completed, he mechanically cleaned his teeth, took off his clothes and fell asleep instantly. It was only after many hours that he woke up, still groggy, and not quite there yet, since the happenings of the previous night came back to him right away, as he could feel inside himself the war waged by his emotional side, against the cool reasoning of Gamer's Mind.  
 _'You shouldn't have done anything, except going out the door the moment you saw someone inside!'_ Said the first. _  
'I agree, but he did good, considering one can't undo what he did.'_ Replied the latter. _  
'How can you say that he did good?! He killed a man, by the Goddess! Didn't you see it?!  
'Yes, of course I saw it, I_ was _there with you after all! What I meant, is that he stopped a criminal before he could do something terrible. Or would have you preferred the contrary?'  
'Of course not! But he could have alerted the DMLE, or something like that!'  
'Oh? And how would have you done it, hm? And let's not comment about the fact that no one, and I mean no one would have believed a seven-year-old kid, or explain on how we came on that information. No, you did good, as less Death Eaters, both actual and future ones, it's always a good thing, even if your method was less than ideal.'  
'Less than ideal indeed!' _But after that, they quieted down. After that, Kazuki, having calmed down, and noted some new windows, probably since the last night he thought, only to get back to being a little tense, when he read some of them.

 **For your first killing of a Human , you completed the 'Bronze Ender' Achievement!  
+1 to all Stats.**

 **For your precise aim, you completed the 'Bronze One-Hit-KOer' Achievement!  
+2 to DEX.**

 **For your killing a wannabe Death Eater, you get:  
+100 REP with: ?  
+250 REP with: ?  
-150 REP with: ?  
-500 REP with: ?**

 **For your killing of Max Rivers, you got:**

 **1000 Exp.  
13", Maple and Dragon-Heart String Wand  
71 G 48 S 6 K**

 **You Levelled up!**

 **Name: Kazuki Ederelli  
Level 8  
Exp(397/825)**

 **Age: 7  
Race: Human**

 **Title: The Gamer  
Secondary Title: N/A**

 **HP: 560/560  
MP: 270/270  
STR: 30  
VIT: 28  
DEX: 24  
INT: 27  
WIS: 29  
CHA: 19  
LCK: 22(+5)= 27**

 **SP: 20**

 **Money:  
** **Money: 2000 € /2000 £ / 424 G 11 S 2 K**

Right after dismissing the windows, he remembered noting that he was able to loot the man's wand, so he tried to say " **Observe**!"

 **Magic Wand – Rare Magical Item**

 **Former Owner – Max Rivers  
Actual Owner – Kazuki Ederelli**

 **-50% Consume of MP when using Magic Active Skills  
+25% to Effectivity of Magic Active Skills  
-25% to Exp. Gaining of Magic Active Skills**

 **Info: A 13", Maple and Dragon-Heart String Wand, it was Max Rivers Wand, before he got killed by Kazuki Ederelli. As such, now it answers only to him at the moment.**

' _Uh…I guess even killing your enemy is a way to gain a wand's loyalty too…in the Game at least…anyway, that decreased MP cost is incredible, I guess that's why using wands is so much easier, and adding to that the second Bonus…however, it stunts the grinding of Skills, and that's a bummer…but after all, it would have been too easy, right?'_ Thought Kazuki. _'Still, I gotta least to try it…see the difference'._ Right on it, he thought _'_ _ **ID Create**_ _!_ ' After being sure that he was safe, he took the wand in his right hand. Then, with his left hand created a Magic Bolt, and he concentrated to block it there, making it wobble slightly. At the same moment, he tried to do the same on the tip of the wand, and right away, a bright ball of Magic appeared, almost two times bigger than the other one.  
"WOW!" Shouted Kazuki. "Seeing that things are like this, I think I'll use it too, it would be invaluable this Power, not to say the versatility that comes with the possibility of using two Skills together…however, I should put extra care not to be seen using that, ever, as it would be attract a lot of undesired attention, since I am 'technically' a seven-year-old kid." Just when he finished speaking aloud, and willed back inside his Magic, he noticed a new window.

 **For your careful planning, you get:  
+1 to INT, +1 to WIS**

"Nice!" After he closed that one too, he exited from the ID. A few moments after that, while he was thinking on what to do, he heard someone in the hallway. Getting concerned, he tried hearing through the door, but almost nothing could be discerned. Having a stroke of genius, he tried to will some of his Magic to his right ear, and right away, he could hear perfectly, although he didn't know who was speaking.  
"I am Master Auror Moody, where is the body?" Growled a voice. _'Oh shit, I just had to have the worst luck in getting the attention of Moody…'_ Thought the boy, before going back to listen, this time to a bawling voice. "Here…I-I found it because I had to c-clean the room…"  
"Don't worry Miss, we are here now." Said a calm, unknown voice. "Now, let's see this co-WOAH! What the hell is this?!" Shouted the second voice.  
"I don't know…but whoever is the responsible, did a damn fine job to shut his mouth forever" Said Moody. "Not to say the terrible amount of paperwork that we'll have to do because of this…in all my years, I've never seen an aftereffect of a Spell like this one…what do you think should be the first move, Auror Johnson?"  
"Well…first thing, I'd say secure the Leaky Cauldron, then get the help of the Goblins to recognize this man…and then, I don't quite know, as I can't even begin to recognize a Spell that could have this particular effect…" mumbled the Auror.  
"Good answers Johnson." Said Moody. "Luckily, I already asked in advance for the help of a Goblin…Bloodytear, if you could, please?" After that, silence followed, and Kazuki thought the Goblin was acting silently. After a minute, he heard again the growling voice of Moody. "Max Rivers, eh? I remember the guy, some shady dealings here and there, but not a Death Eater…not yet at least. Still, a rotten apple no more out there is always a good thing in my book. About the other thing, I think I'll have to give a call to an old friend of mine. After that, nothing could be heard, and just when he was about to give up, he heard a flaming noise, and then a voice. "Ah, Alastor, good morning to you. What is the reason you called me on this fine day?".  
"It's not really a good day when you'll see it, Albus, look at that." Growled Moody. "…Well, knock me over with a feather…do you already have a suspect?". "No, we just found him, and his face quite literally worked up…speaking of that, can you tell us something about the way it could have possibly made it like this?" "Uhm…" Again, for some minutes nothing could be heard by Kazuki, except some mumbling, added with a cryptic "Another life lost to this war…" and more mumbling, to end with the same voice saying "Well, nothing of specific unfortunately, the only thing I could discern is that this act, is the result of manipulation of pure Magic, but how was it achieved, I could not say…". And for the third time, no one spoke, until the moment Kazuki heard steps getting close to the door. Schooling down his features, he willed back the Magic from his ear, and ignored the windows that appeared in the meantime. Right after that, he heard someone knocking on his door. Slowly, he went to it, and when he opened it, he saw the three unexpected visitors.

 **Richard Johnson  
Lv. 49**

 **Alastor Moody  
Lv ?**

 **Albus Dumbledore  
Lv. ?**

Putting his best act on, he said "Good morning Sirs, can I help you?" Dumbledore, fearing that Moody could start on ranting and cater him to a cell for interrogation, cut him off and said "Ah, good morning young boy. First of all, may we know your name?" Thinking of a good answer for a few seconds, he then said "Long ago, my parents cautioned me to not trust unknown people…and after all, there is Power in a Name…on the other hand, you three seem worthy of trust, so…I'm Kazuki Ederelli…and you are?" When he finished, he noted that the three men looked at him strangely, until Dumbledore said "Well, can't say I expected such a particular answer, not to say that is incorrect, after all…and your parents are very wise to say that, may we know them?" "Yep they were, but unfortunately I can't do that, as they are not on this world, I'm afraid…and you still didn't answer my question" After that, the ancient man bowed his head a little, and then he went back to saying "I'm sorry to hear that…and you're right, I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and my friends are…" After receiving two nods, he continued "Richard Johnson, an Auror, and Alastor Moody, Master Auror." When he heard that out, he nodded to the other two men, and answered "No need to worry Mr. Dumbledore, both for the fact that you couldn't know…and because I am quite sure you are not to blame for this." "I surely don't think so, but, just to know, could you tell me their names?" When he heard that, Kazuki prepared the names he cooked up in his mind for when that question would be aimed to him, and said "Kazuma and Kyoko Ederelli, Mr. Dumbledore." At that, he frowned a little, and then said "I'm sorry, I don't think I have ever known them." "I expected that, after all, we came in Britain just some time ago, you see. Me and my family travelled a lot, from Japan, homeland of my parents, to Italy, the one where my paternal grandparents hailed from, to Britain…and here I am…" When Kazuki finished, Dumbledore, with his eyes almost glazed, he looked out of the window and said "Aaah, the Far East…" For almost a minute, no one said anything, until Moody coughed and said "Albus, maybe we should tell him the main reason as to our visit…" Dumbledore, shook out of his reverie, said "Right, right, forgive an old man for his antics…anyway, what was it…oh right. Mr Ederelli, this morning, my friend, here, called me to tell that he found a dead man in a room close to this one…the time of death is probably late in the past night, did you hear something?" "I can't say I have, Mr. Dumbledore, I slept like a rock all the night." Just after he said that, for a moment he watched him in the eyes, and a window appeared.

 **Gamer's Mind has averted:  
Mind Probe  
Sender – Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

When he saw that, he was able to show no emotion to them, although inside of his mind he thought _'I quite hoped you didn't try that, Dumbledore…always for the Greater Good, right?'_ When he couldn't get anything, Dumbledore said, standing up "Well, thanks for answering me Mr. Ederelli…good day, and I hope we'll meet in Hogwarts in future." When he said that, the boy said "Good day to you too, Mr. Dumbledore, Mr Moody and Mr. Johnson." After he saw them getting out of the door, wanting to get some sweet revenge on the Headmaster of Hogwarts, he said. "Ah, one last thing Mr. Dumbledore. I know I am a Wizard, but do you know which ability I wouldn't ever want if I was a normal human being?" When Dumbledore, curious, shook his head, he continued "Mind reading Mr. Dumbledore, after all, one's thoughts are the most private thing there is, isn't it?" At that, Dumbledore got startled, while the other two watched the old man, suspiciously. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, he said "…You are right, Mr. Ederelli. Good day again." And after that, the boy closed and locked the door, and right away, put to good use his new found ability of eavesdropping. After a few moments though, he heard nothing, and he guessed that they were at least on the Ground floor by now. He was wrong, as they were still there, but Moody had the good idea of erecting a privacy ward, before rounding on Dumbledore, scowling at him and saying "What did you think Albus, at the beginning talking about pleasantries and getting cozy with him, and then using Legilimency on a kid?! I agree that I might rush a little in this kind of situations, but you are even worse, if this will happen more." During the tirade of his higher-up, Johnson was silent, although he too was a little angry at his former Headmaster. After Moody told his piece, Dumbledore lowered his head, shamed both for getting caught red-handed, and for the chiding of his dear friend, and then said "I know Alastor, and I'm sorry you both had to see that…it's just, that it's really unusual to see such maturity in a kid, so…I felt I just had to check." "Oh, he had a remarkable maturity alright, and a poker face I've never seen before too, I'll give it to you, and I'd bet another piece of my nose that he knows more than he lets on, but your attitude surely didn't do us any favors…and won't do in the future I fear; oh well, no use to cry over the spilt potion, they say. Now, time to go, people to interrogate, places to patrol, paperwork to do, what to do, what to do…" And said that, the three went towards the ground floor. After a few minutes more passed, and Kazuki was sure he was in the clear, he went back to the bed and sprawled on it, thinking _'Whew, that went well enough, I suppose…I'll just have to be more careful I guess…oh right, the windows I ignored, let's see…'_

 **For finding a creative way to eavesdrop, you get  
+1 to INT, +1 to WIS**

 **Your Skill "Magic Control" has levelled up!  
** **Magic Control(Passive Skill)(Lv.2)(Exp. 17/200) The better you'll be at this Skill, the better will be the Control of your Magic, both inside and outside of yourself.  
+6% to INT**

 **Due to your successful first lie, you get the 'Bronze Liar' Achievement!  
+2 to CHA**

 ****

 **Due to your successful lying, you learned the Skill "Lying"!  
Lying(Active Skill)(Lv.1)(Exp. 20/200) The better you'll be at this useful practice, your chances of lying to people will increase.  
Chance: (CHA+LUC)/2 %  
NOTE: the actual chance will decrease based on how extreme the lie is.**

**Due to getting increased/decreased REP, you unlocked two new pages of the Guide:**

 **Relationship  
Fame**

When he saw the last window, while waving the previous ones, he thought _'Well, let's see them then,_ _ **Relationship**_ _and_ _ **Fame**_ _'_

**Relationships:  
As you can guess, this is the window that explains the Relationships System in the Game. Very similar to the Reputation one, but this is more specific, as it regards the Relationship you have with each person. Since the Bonus/Malus levels are the same, only a brief description will appear.  
NOTE: from now on, your current Level of Relationship will appear in the Observe windows.**

 **Enemy(-5000): You are seen as a mortal enemy by this person, you and those close to you will have a high chance of being attacked without mercy by anyone with this reputation.**

 **Hostile(-4999/-1000): You are an enemy to this person, and will be attacked if given the chance.**

 **Disliked(-999/-250): This person doesn't like you. Your chances of being attacked are low, but still a possibility depending on what you do.**

 **Neutral(-249/+249): This person doesn't know you, or couldn't care less about you.**

 **Friendly(+249/+999): You're on good terms with him/her.**

 **Honored(+1000/+4999): You're on very good terms with this human being.**

 **Love(+5000): This person loves you unconditionally. I am sure you know that there are many kinds of Love out there.  
**

**Fame:  
This Stat, as the title says, is your Fame in the world, meaning how much you are known. NOTE: It has no good nor bad underlining.**

 **Unknown(0/249): No one knows you, simple, like breathing.**

 **Normal(250/999): A normal person, someone knows you, but nothing special.**

 **Popular(1000/2499): You are now popular, many people will recognize you and call out your name.**

 **Renowned(2500/4999): With this Fame, your name carries a lot of weight in the Society, both in good luck and in bad one.**

 **Famous(5000/14999): You did something extraordinary(or terrible) to be worthy of this Level, almost everyone in the world heard your name at least once, and knows what you did.**

 **Legend(15000+): You are a legendary person, your actions will be known by everyone for centuries to come, and many generations will come to sing your lauds(or whisper your misdeeds)**

**NOTE:  
You uncovered two people which you had an increased/decreased Relationship(even if they don't know you were the one who did it, the Game always knows)**

' _Good good…I'm an idiot! I just forgot to Observe them!...Damn it all…now, what to do…oh right, let's see this change in_ _ **Relationship**_ _!'_

 **Reputation of Kazuki Ederelli**

 **Light Side**

 **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: Neutral(-150/+249)**

 **Alastor Moody: Neutral(+100/+249)**

 _Uhm…a lot of stuff, I'd say…now, let's check again, better to do it more often…_ _ **Status**_ _!'_

 **STATUS**

 **Name: Kazuki Ederelli**

 **Level 8  
Exp(397/825)  
Age: 7  
Race: Human  
Title: The Gamer  
Secondary Title: N/A  
Fame: Unknown**

 **HP: 560/560  
MP: 270/270  
STR: 30  
VIT: 28  
DEX: 24  
INT: 30  
WIS: 32  
CHA: 21  
LCK: 22(+5)= 27**

 **SP: 20**

 **Money: 2000 € /2000 £ / 424 G 11 S 2 K**

' _Uhm, that's good, still…I want to save up a lot more SP, better safe than sorry'_ Thought that, and dismissing all the windows, he decided to get some shut-eye, as he suddenly felt quite tired.  
It was quite some hours later that Kazuki woke up, feeling quite refreshed however. _'I must have really needed this nap…let's see…_ _ **Tempus**_ _!'_

 **It's 12:29 on the 17** **th** **of April, Sunday, in 1977**

"Uh…it must have been early in the morning the impromptu meeting with Dumbledore and the others…" said aloud the young boy. "Now, though, what to do… I wonder if I can do again the Rat's Natural Dungeon, but I don't think so…I could explore the world outside, but that's risky, I guess…"After mulling around with his thoughts for a while, he thought _'Oh well, I'll just wing it, as they say'_ Finally decided, he went out of the room, locked the door and went to the ground floor. Looking just for a moment at the door that led to Diagon Alley, he then went to the other direction, and exited on the side that gave to the mundane world. After he closed again the door, though, he never expected to be still in awe. _'Wow…look how many people…and the clothes, and the buildings…and the cars…so…OLD!...though I know I shouldn't be surprised, since I am in 1977. Oh well, let's do some good ol' sightseeing.'_ After that, he began exploring the roads of London, and thanks to the road signs, he was easily able to watch some of the most famous landmarks, like the London Tower, Buckingam Palace and the Tower Bridge. Luckily, he remembered to Observing once in a while, as he suddenly got a welcome surprise.

 **Your Skill "Observe" levelled up!**

 **Observe(Active Skill)(Lv.3)(Exp. 0/300)  
This Skill lets you know information about the target.**

 **At Level 1 of the Skill, Name, Title, Level of the target and Stats.  
At Level 2 of the Skill, brief description of the target.**

' _Good, good'_ Thought Kazuki. When he arrived to Trafalgar Square, it just by chance that, when he stopped to lean his arm on a wall, that two new windows appeared.

 **Congratulations, you found a Hidden Landmark!  
Trafalgar Square - London**

 **Due to sheer chance, you found a hidden System in the Game:  
the Fast Movement!**

 **This function allows you to move from a Place to another in a blink of an eye!  
NOTE: To use this System, you have to uncover at least two such Places!  
NOTE: To use this System, you need at least a Honored Reputation with the people of both the two Places where the starting point and the arriving one are.**

While he dismissed away the new window, Kazuki didn't know how to feel, if happy or bummed out. At the end, he decided on a mix of both, as he thought _'Well, that's peachy, as it is incredibly useful…but it's useless right now, and in the foreseeable future, as I have absolutely no idea on how to gain Reputation with the citizens of Normal London…now, let's see how much time passed,_ _ **Tempus**_ _!'_

 **It's 18:02 on the 17** **th** **of April, Sunday, in 1977**

 _Woah, that's late! No wonder that I felt tired back then…I guess it's time to head back to the Leaky Cauldron'_ He had just ended the line of thoughts, when a new window appeared.

 **Warning!  
Two people have been following and watching you!**

 **Actual distance: 30 m.**

 **(A/N): And the third chapter is finished! I'm sorry if you had to wait more than you expected, but the currents of Life brought me on places where Her Holiness The Connection was almost inexistent in the place where I found myself at the moment. Add to that the fact that I revised the System regarding the Bonus to Stats, meaning, more work for me, but easier for you to read. And the new functions that I added. But that is only for making the Game more enjoyable for our protagonist. Still, I hope you liked this chapter too. To the next chapter, my faithful readers!**


End file.
